OneshotEl fantasma del Amor pasado
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: Bella esta enamorada de Jacob Black pero...¿Qué sucede cuando Edward Cullen llega al instituto?


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer lo único mio es la trama =D espero les guste**

**SUMMARY:Bella esta enamorada de Jacob Black pero..¿que pasará cuando Edward Cullen llegue al instituto?**

* * *

Ya hacía varios meses que Bella había terminado con su novio Jake, a ella aún le dolía el no tenerlo a su lado y no poder sentirlo junto a ella era una clase de tortura personal.

Pero para su desgracia aquella ruptura no tenía solución, demasiadas cosas habían pasado y para ellos dos simplemente ya no había un futuro.

A pesar de lo que había pasado con Jake,Bella tenía que soportar verlo en el instituto y eso hacía cada vez más difícil olvidarlo, verlo día a día aumentaba su necesidad de hacer que estuviera junto a ella una vez más.

Su hermoso cuerpo, su bellísimo rostro, su divertida forma de ser, tan espontáneo y aventurero, y su inconfundible cálidez, todo eso significaba Jake para Bella pero sobre todo el significaba amor.

Para Bella su mayor preoridad era saber que Jake fuera feliz, eso era todo lo que a ella preocupaba pero aun había más cosas por las cuales sufrir, Jake ya no estaba solo...ahora el tenía una nueva novia...Leah, a el se le notaba alegre y a Bella más le valía olvidarlo y seguir con si vida haciendose a la idea de que el destino de Jake y el de ella no se cruzarían nunca más.

A pesar de el rompiento con Jake, ella creía en que iba a encontrar un chico que la hiciera olvidar los malos recuerdos, alguien que de nuevo la hiciera sentir especial y creara en ella miles de nuevas emociones.

Bella era una chica tranquila y bastante común, los chicos apenas notaban su existencia pero Jake había aposto por ella y aunque el chico se enamoró, las cosas cambiaron al conocer a Leah y eso fue el fin para el mundo de Bella.

La chica estaba muy decepcionada del amor, los meses habían pasado y ella solo se había propuesto enfocarce en los estudios para no volver a dar su corazón tan fácilmente, lo que ella no sabía es que pronto esa idea cambiaría...

Un tiempo después al instituto llegó un chico llamado Edward Cullen, un chico de cabello castaño, piel pálida como la nieve, ojos color verde los cuales derretirían a cualquiera y con una belleza incomprendible haciendo que cada chica de allí babeara por él, Edward Cullen le había quitado el título de chico popular a Jacob Black...

-Buenos Días me han dicho que esta es la clase de biológía ¿estoy en lo correcto?-dijo Edward con su voz llena de dulzura y con un toque irresistible para todas las chicas presentes allí haciendo que las locas adolescentes producieran un cálido "Awwwwwwwwwwwww".

-Muy bien señoritas, controlen sus hormonas por favor-El comentario de la profesora fue la causa de que Edward mostrará a la clase una sexy y aún más irresistible sonrisa torcida-y tome el asiento vacío frente a la srta. Swan, llega a tiempo la clase esta a punto de empezar-dijo la señalando el lugar de Bella, el único libre para el "chico nuevo" aunque claro todas las chicas se ofrecieron a sentarse junto a él, pero Edward tomo lugar junto a Isabella ocasionando miradas asesinas a la pobre chica rara.

-Hola, soy Edward tu nuevo compañero mucho gusto-dijo Edward extendiéndo su mano hacia ella en un gesto amistoso de presentación.

-Lo mismo digo, yo soy Marie-respondió la castaña respondiendo al saludo de mano, presentandose con su segundo nombre...¿por que?...simplemente una protección, ella se sentía alejada de la gente y más de los chicos cuando la llamaban "Marie",ese era su estilo de proteger a su corazón y su mente para no caer en el encanto de Edward, su técnica era tonta pero para ella funcionaba.

La clase comenzó y siguió su curso, Bella estaba tratando de enfocarse en sus estudios pero aún pensaba en Jacob, ella no lo olvidaba y su "amor" por el aun no la dejaba en paz.

La clase terminó, Bella tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, Edward iba a ir tras ella pues la notaba distinta a las demás, Bella había despertado en el un sentimiento protector pero él no pudo ir con Bella pues todas las chicas lo rodearon impidiendole el paso y atacandolo con preguntas.

Mientras tanto Bella observaba una fotografía de Jacob y ella en la Push,la felicidad que reflejaban los dos bajo los rayos de el atardecer era incomparable, Bella no dejaba de añorar esos recuerdos, cuando el y Jake se amaban o al menos eso creia ella.

El casillero de la chica estaba llena de fotos de las cuales ella no se había podido olvidar, ella disfrutaba tener los recuerdos siempre con ella, quiza eso no ayudaba a olvidar pero ella se sentia bien asi...

Pasaron unos meses y la relación entre Edward y Bella siempre era la misma, el trataba de acercarse pues veía en Marie (como el la conocía) como una chica interesante y con algo oculto como si se protegiera de algo, y Edward a pesar de tener popularidad, era un chico humilde al igual que su padre Carlisle.

Edward siempre cuidaba de Marie aunque esta no se diera cuenta siquiera de su presencia, Bella era muy distante y prefería pasar su tiempo viendo las viejas y maltratadas fotos de Jake en silencio mientras unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla cayendo una a una en el suelo formando un pequeñisimo charquito frente al casillero...

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Edward con su voz aterciopelada mientras levantaba la barbilla de Bella haciéndola ver fijamente al chico sin oportunidad de desviar la mirada, en cuanto Edward vió fijamente a los ojos achocolatados de Marie, Edward pudo sentir una fuerte punzada en el estómago, el dolor que sentía ella lo podía sentir como si fuese el dolor propio.

Bella dejó escapar una lágrima más de sus ya vidriosos ojos...

-No llores por favor, pegame si quieres desahogarte pero no llores-dijo el castaño con sus ojos fijos en los de ella suplicantes para evitarle dolor.

-Es mi problema si lloro o no, además ¿que te importa?, nadie aquí se preocupa por mi y tu tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer además de ver a una patética chica llorando por su exnovio-Bella escupió las palabras con enojo pero detrás de ese coraje se podía oír claramente el dolor oculto detras de cada una de las palabras dichas por ella.

-Yo me preocupo por tí y no soy como crees que soy o como me han hecho ver aquí, tu...-las palabras de Edward eran suaves y llenas de amor pero Bella parecía enfadarse aún más.

-¿Tu que!-retó Bella.

-Tu me importas! y me duele verte así! no lo hagas!no llores mas! por favor...-Edward había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, Bella no pudo más y rompió en llanto mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Edward, refugiandose en su pecho, sollozando mientras Edward la abrazaba dulcemente y recargaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Marie, ella era como una pequeña muñequita entre los brazos de él, y durante ese instante pareció que el tiempo se paralizaba pero de un momento a otro...

Bella se deshizo del agarre de Edward, cerrando el casillero de golpe haciendo que una de las muchas fotografías cayera al suelo, y antes de que Bella pudiera levantarla, Edward ya la tenía entre sus dedos mientras observaba la foto con gesto torturado...

-El es el chico por el que lloras? Jacob Black?,no entiendo como el puede estar tan tranquilo mientras tu...-Edward estaba lastimado, el sabía que Jacob la había lastimado y que ella sufría por él, Edward no soportó ver a la chica la cual se había convertido en todo para él sufrir por alguien más...

-No digas su nombre, y dime Bella, cuando me dices Marie me duele más-dijo Bella haciendo que los ojos verdes de Edward se abrieran como platos, ahora el se daba cuenta de que lastimaba a Bella diciendole Marie y el ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Qué es lo que te duele más?, si yo soy el responsable de hacerte sentir mal, dimelo pero no te quedes en silencio, eso me tortura aún más!-dijo Edward mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la ponía sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Bella a los ojos.

-Tu! me confundes! te podrías quedar lejos de mí y dejar mis sentimientos en paz pero vienes y me dices esas cosas haciendome sentir waaaaa! eres desesperante!-dijo Bella alejando su mano de el pecho de Edward de un tirón.

-¿Yo te confundo?, Bella no puedo dejar de quererte! esa es la única cosa que no puedo prometerte dejar de hacer!, Bella dame la oportunidad de entrar a tu corazón y sanarlo, permiteme ser el principe de tu cuento, ser quien siempre te cuide y nunca te haga daño, después de conocerte no seré capaz de amar a otra persona, se que no será fácil por que tu aún quieres a Jacob pero solo te pido una oportunidad-La voz de Edward hubiera derretido a cualquiera, el chico se había puesto de rodillas haciendo que las mejillas de Bella se pusiseran de un color rosado.

-Ponte de pie, no hagas eso, me haces sentir la mala de la historia-Edward se puso de pie-Edward yo...-pero antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo más, Edward acecó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, dejando escapar su dulce aliento, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera y dejandola sin palabras...

-Te amo Bella...-fueron las palabras de el chico antes de rozar sus labios con los de ella, quien también poco a poco dejo de resistirse para que los dos se fundieran en un beso lleno de amor y ternura, como dos piezas moldeadas para un solo propósito...encontrar a su verdadero amor, dos personas ahora hechas una sola para no separarse jamás.

El beso llevo un ritmo constante, simplemente el beso perfecto...

-Edward, gracias tu eres la persona que he estado esperando todo este tiempo, eres con quien quiero estar, ahora lo comprendo Jacob era solo a quien me aferraba, me aferraba a ese pasado, pero ahora tu eres mi presente y eres todo lo que quiero tener...te amo-dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a Edward.

-Más que a mi propia vida...-fueron las palabras de Edward, palabras que sellaron el pasado y su amor solo podía ir hacia un lado...hacia el futuro...

**alo0! pues espero y les haya gustado este loco One shot, quiza no tiene mucho sentido pero pues espero y pueda inspirarles unas palabritas, gracias por haber leido, gracias por todo =D, espero y me apoyen para mas historias =D gracias de nuevo y me despido dejandoles un mega abrazo y un beso atte YoceCullen**


End file.
